


Two weeks is a bit soon

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Au Joshua is a clone from Roah’s dna, Clone Joshua, Moving On, No Slash, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, clone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to, I feel like human just like the rest.Seven Years later, SeungCheol is in college for a bachelor degree in medicine.He didn’t expect to see Joshua again, while sipping on his coffee in his local cafe.Now, he’s watching Joshua ordering from afar, every Monday like a creepy stalker he’s feeling right now.Until someone broke his habit, now he’s unsure.
Relationships: Choi SeungCheol | S.Coups/Bang Chan, Past Choi SeunCheol | S.coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

No matter where you go, I am attached to you. SeungCheol own words ring in his head as he watching Joshua leaving him again.

Seven years later.

SeungCheol in college studying to become a doctor. His mind is occupied with so much knowledge of medications and there’s so much more he doesn’t know. Sometimes, it’s overwhelming.

He misses being in his parent’s home, the shenanigans and happy memories in that mansion. He keeps in contact with them and Dino. But, lately he’s been busy with schoolwork.

His group friends he kept in contact as well, even tho everyone is busy they all try to text once in awhile for updates, which most of there isn’t much.

The only person he lost contact with is DK, he’s living alone bitter blaming everyone for Mingyu’s arrest. No one wanted to put it up much longer and took his number off their contacts.

SeungCheol also lives alone, he doesn’t feel much of anything besides numb, he started seeing a therapist over his occasional mood swings. It’s an improvement over his high school faze.

He’s been listening to his therapist, find little things that make you happy, keep busy, take your medicine every morning, etc.

None of those things filled his empty void, he wished it did.He wouldn’t be so depressed all the time. 

Monday is his favorite day of the week, why? He gets to watch Joshua from distance pick up food for himself and his little brother in the cafe.

If he was here seven years early, he would be over there begging for his attention. It’s so embarrassing, to think he was so needy over the clone.

Joshua seemed to lost weight, it made SeungCheol sad whenever he buys a small portion for himself to save won. The hair is a teal color, it looks like kool aid on his head, hideous thing he ever seen on a man’s head.

His thoughts? He sneaks a peak into them, since it’s his right. If Joshua did the transfer with him a long time ago, he would be able to read his thoughts as well. He told him back then he didn’t mind, now it’ll probably make him a future medical doctor too or put him to sleep from boredom.

He gets the same coffee two sugars with milk. He taps the hot cup as he savoring the few minutes watching him ordering. He’s surprised he doesn’t recognize him by the window, he sits there to be noticed.

He doesn’t dare tell his therapist, it’s not in his paycheck to know he’s watching his soulmate from afar like a stalker, he doesn’t need a higher dosage to pay his pharmacy.

Seungcheol noticed Joshua made a joke with the clerk and started to giggle.

It’s embarrassing for a man to say I love you. Only brave men could pull it off without a sweat and he’s not one of them. But, he loves him still.


	2. Meeting Chris

Today didn’t go the same the usual days, he missed two professor lectures, which is bad since he has to go to every one with the corses he’s taking. Skipped his coffee, which made him almost fall asleep on the wheel. It wasn’t his day.

But, worst than all things this Foreigner had to come to his college building today of all days!

SeungCheol frowned deepened, as the foreigner keeps asking each classmate for directions for a classroom in English, but they couldn’t understand him.

He turned around trying to escaped-

“Excuse me, Mate can you help me?” Chris asked

SeungCheol rolled his eyes, before turning back to the shortest guy he’s ever seen. It’s refreshing.

“What classroom?” SeungCheol asked. I should’ve pretended to not understand him!

Chris showed him the paper. “Most of it it’s in Korean, Can’t make out where I should go. This place is huge, ya know?”

SeungCheol led him to the classroom.

“Thanks Mate, I didn’t catch your name. My name’s Chris.” Chris grinned.

“SeungCheol” SeungCheol simply said.

Chris nodded.”It’ll take some getting use to.” He pulled out his phone but SeungCheol gave a weird look.

“If I get bloody lost again or need help can I call you? I promise I wont bug ya.” Chris asked looking up.

SeungCheol took out his phone reluctantly, he just wanted his solitude, studies and his coffee.

“Thanks, Mate.” Chris walked a classroom with a smile. 

SeungCheol about to leave until he noticed Chris kept looking around confused at students, before leaving. It gave him a small giggle, which is a rare occurrence nowaday.

“I’m carrying on like a pork chop.” Chris mumbled. 

“I think it’s next door.” SeungCheol smiles apologetic. Carrying on like a food? 

Chris touched the door handle and looked back at SeungCheol who gave thumbs up. 

He walked in before closing the door.

SeungCheol dragged his tire self to next lecture. Gonna through this, in future I’ll be out of that tiny apartment.


	3. Car trouble

SeungCheol rubbed the bridges of his nose as his car gets towed. He completely forgotten he used a timed parking.

He leaned against the building thinking if the walking distance is too far? There might be a walk area on the highway.

The window opened above him.

“G’day Song!” Chris waved happily as if they been best friends for years not just met yesterday.

SeungCheol waved back with a confused smile. The more he’s. near him the less he understands english. 

Chris looked at the towing truck packing his car. “I gotten you late, let me repay you with dropping you off. I’ll be right down in ten minutes!”

Would it be rude if I call a taxi at last minute cuz I don’t like talking to people? But, then he’ll feel the need to still owe me. Lets get it over with. He might not be a chatterbox.

Twenty minutes later he came down. Chris smiled lugging his huge bookbag. “Sorry, a student questioned the professor knowledge. You know how annoying that is?”

“I experienced that.” SeungCheol replied simply.

Chris turned on his car light with his key. 

SeungCheol looked to see a black SUV. With his joyous personality he was expecting a lighter coat and a smaller vehicle for his frame.

They both went in. He still thinks it’s ridiculous the smaller man is driving this huge thing for just himself everyday.

SeungCheol looked out the window.

“I’m majoring in bachelor degree to work in zoo.”

SeungCheol gave him an odd look. “You a have to take a college degree for that?”

“It’s wild animals not yer typical pets. What cores you’re taking?”

“Doctor.”

Chris whistle. “You’ll be bringing in heaps of won.”

“When you saw this Bloody huge SUV, you’ve must’ve thought ‘This foreigner wants to kidnap me?!’” Chris joked.

SeungCheol smiled uncomfortable. “Maybe for a second.”

“Don’t worry mate, it’s just a joke. My friend is dole bludger so he comes in and out of my home. Not that you ever be here, sorry for running my mouth.” Chris laughs at himself.

It’s okay, I’m great at tuning out people.

“How the bloody heck you understand me? Most of the guys there don’t speak a lick of it.”

“It’s a long story.” SeungCheol replied with a fake grin.

“One day, You should come over to my other friends house. They put some snags on the barbie.”

SeungCheol blinks profusely. “Excuse me?”

“Your excuse? You never had sausage? I thought most Korean guys loved meat.” Chris asked.

“You said Barbie.” SeungCheol pointed out.

Chris laughed. “No, I meant if you wanted to come over to my friend’s flat one day to have barbecue assuages. He bought this cool indoor Barbie which means grill, off the internet.”

“I understand english since I’e been in high school and I couldn’t understand a word you said since we met yesterday.” SeungCheol admitted.

“It’s Australian slang, It’s apart of my culture.” Chris said proudly.

“Oh.” SeungCheol nodded. I don’t care, I just wanna be home already.

“I was born with all those phrases. It’l take some getting use to adjusting to your native language. I only been in Korea since four days now.”

He can talk all day. His connection must get frequent headaches.

He smiled in relief as his home came into view. His smile fell at an unfamiliar car parked.

“Looks like someone already there. Bye Song.” Chris smiled with a wave.

SeungCheol didn’t bother correcting him as his main focus was to see who trespassed into his home. He waved back and thanked him before leaving the car and entering his home.

He opened the door to Joshua and Jeaogin eating cup ramen on his counter.


	4. Joshua visits

SeungCheol wanted to break down right there. He dropped his bookbag on the floor. “Joshua?”

Joshua still eating but waved. 

SeungCheol went over to him and hugged him tightly. 

Joshua pats him on back. “Hey, I’m glad your doing well buddy.”

SeungCheol lets go but still holds onto his arms. “I’m not mad at you for leaving, you came because you need my help right? There’s n-“

“Calm down, I actually wanted to ask you some things but we’re not staying. I’m sorry.” Joshua removes his hands off his arms.

SeungCheol noticed water from his eyes. He quickly whipped them with his sleeve. He took a seat on the couch trying to regain himself as the other two sat on opposite side.

“I’m proud of you that your starting to see a therapist now. You doing much better than our younger days. How’s the gang doing?” Joshua asked.

SeungCheol sniffled. “They’re all separated, Dk blames all of us for Mingyu’s arrest. Dino went to abroad. I could’ve helped you two, seven years ago. We could’ve figured something out.”

“I wanted you to have a good successful life. Your in college now-“

“I’m getting Bachelor degree in medicine.”

“If I involved you in our mess you’ve might’ve been on the run with us. Your needed with your family.”

SeungCheol got upset. “And yours don’t matter to you? I don’t matter either?!” He guesters to Jeongin. “This stranger does than everyone else!”

“Your not getting my point-“

“I get it! You don’t care how anybody feels about you running away!” SeungCheol stood up.

Joshua stands up as well but not yelling back. “I kept in contact with my sister. I just didn’t want you involved.”

“Admit it! It’s a perfect excuse to get rid of me back then!” SeungCheol shouted.

Joshua decides to yell back. “Shut up and let me explain myself!”

Jeongin glances up at Joshua.

SeungCheol sat down crossed his arms.

Joshua sighed. “It’s terrible being on the run, searching for scraps looking for places to sleep. I don’t want that crap for you. I wanted you to be happy for once in your life, leading a successful one.”

SeungCheol was about to speak until Joshua raised his fist to him. He closes it.

Joshua continues. “Since we’re here not being hunted down, obviously we found someone, I found someone.”

SeungCheol didn’t want to hear the rest. “So your here asking me to let go? What if I care more about you?”

Joshua bent down in front of him. “I now know more about human emotions, we were just kids not understanding the connection well. It was a misunderstanding-“

SeungCheol pushed him away. “Not to me. Maybe to you!”

“It was to me and that matters SeungCheol. I know your too stubborn to do what I ask of you.” Joshua said as Jeaogin helps him up.

“I won’t.”

“I hope you’ll change your mind someday. This person is in my heart. Taking care of the both of us. I don’t want to resent you and neither do you want that.” Joshua said before leaving with Jeaogin.

SeungCheol covers his face. He mutters. “That could’ve been me, I don’t care about wealth. Why can’t you understand that?”


	5. Staying home

Since he skipped the whole day of college, not even bothering to check his phone for calls. He just sat on couch starting at the tv in his pajamas.

He probably lost points, but it didn’t matter to him right now.

His door knocked, he ignored it until it kept knocking. He decided to get up incase someone calls the police for disturbance.

He opens the door to Chris who holding a container with a happy expression.

Perplexed SeungCheol lets him in wordlessly.

I never told him I wasn’t planning on taking care of myself for the whole day. He hadn’t asked me what’s my problem, snap out of it or it’s gonna be alright. Like when will it be alright? I always hate those questions.

Joshua moved on, after seven years I should’ve figured but why does everyone have to grow up and leave me? 

“I know the last thing you want is food right now, but the next day it’ll suck be being dizzy.”

SeungCheol glanced at the bowl of soup. Oh, he thinks I’m psychically sick.

“I can serve ya, but I wanted to ask for yer permission before it might hurt yer manly pride.” Chris explains.

“Chris, I don’t have the cold.” SeungCheol said. He blinks at Chris shaking his head.

“Nay, ya don’t have to tell me a single thing. I just want to feel useful but if I’m a pain I’ll stay out of yer hair but don’t forget to call yer mum.”

“If that’s how you feel, I kinda wanted company.” SeungCheol admitted. He starts to eat the soup to please his guest.

“Sure, I’m glad you’re enjoying my cooking.” Chris smiled. He started eating as well.

SeungCheol frowned looking at his bento. “How come your not eating this as well?”

“I wasn’t sure if you needed soup for tomorrow as well, plus I was hungry for solid food.” Chris eyebrows raised at a chop stick stole his uneaten broccoli.

“It’s normal here to take food.” SeungCheol said mischief. He covered his mouth tightly as Chris chopstick is in front of him.

“That’ll teach ya to take my food, thief Song.” Chris joked before putting the chopstick down with amusement.

SeungCheol corrected. “It’s SeungCheol.”


	6. SeungCheol takes care of a sick Chris

First time Cris became sick, SeungCheol decided to not think only about himself for once.

You’re selfish, spoiled and worst of all clingy.   
Joshua’s words passed through his mind. He made a deal with his father to pay back his debt and he’s not bothering people at the campus to be his friend.

Selfish, he’s still having issues with. His therapist recommended opening the door for someone. But, taking care of someone while they’re far away from family might be more effective.

Plus, he can feel like a wannabe doctor til he gets his license.

Chris smiled slightly at the mask and clear gloves. “I didn’t tell you I was sick, it must be the way I looked.”

SeungCheol looked over his paper his mom wrote for him what people with the cold need. His college books only cover the complicated stuff right now or he probably has room for only the complicated stuff in his mind.

“Thank you for com-“ Chris started to hack a cough.

“I think you should go to bathroom, to let the flem out.” SeungCheol tried helping his up from bed but Chris shook his hand.

“Nay, It hurts every time. How about soup. I’ve haven’t eaten in days.” Chris asks.

“Okay.” SeungCheol pulled out his phone looking up recipes.

“Your applying to be a doctor mate, your doing well so far.” Chris mentioned horse.

He wasn’t sure if it was a compliment or a light mockery. He always takes words out of context. 

“I don’t have much stuff in kitchen, there’s probably cans at the store-“ Chris winced touching his throat.

“Stop talking. I will talk, just text me what you need.” SeungCheol put his palm on mouth.

Chris nodded.

SeungCheol lets go, he gets up taking off the gloves.

“Do you have Vaseline for your chest? Cough drops?” SeungCheol asks despite forgetting a second ago he told the other to not talk.

“I forgot to pack that, think mum mentioned it to me.” Chris whispered.

SeungCheol frowned in the mask as Chris tries to get up assuming he wants to get his wallet. “No, don’t worry. I can take these stuff back to my home. Lay back down please.”

“Thanks, mate.” Chris smiled appreciate.

“Sure.” SeungCheol nods. It’s good thing Joshua didn’t get sick back then, I would’ve overreacted having doctors in his home while keeping a distance.  
————————————————————————————————

SeungCheol started to spoon feed the soup. He’s pretty sure none of his friends done this for him. But, he’s a wanna be doctor today. It’s must be an exception.

In a way, it reminds him of watching his mom take care of his grandmother once a long time go.

Once the bowel is half empty, He lets Chris take a break. “Have patience for me, I’ve grown up rich spoiled rotten. This is new territory.”

He picked up the cap of Vaseline and untwisted it open. 

“I can do this part.” Chris removes his hands from under the blanket. 

“You don’t care about that shirt right?” SeungCheol asked looking down at the soup stains.

“It’s just a tee shir-“ Chris eyes widen at SeungCheol picking up the scissors.

“Are you mad?” Chris asked.

“It’ll hurt more moving around, plus you’ll be cold without one.” SeungCheol tried to reason but Chris started removing his shirt anyway.

“Thanks for your help, I’ll call you when I need it again. You can leave now, you earned a break.” Chris said

—————————————————————————————————-

He came back inside to shut the window accidentally noticed a name on his chest he was trying to cover but it was fading.

He looked away. “I can repair the name, if you wanted.”

“They teach you that in medical school?” Chris squinted.

He didn’t want to bring up the past since it’s painful but it might make him feel better like his therapist told him.

He sat down on chair. “In short, I wasn’t born with one so I’m able to repair others.”

“I don’t want to put Minho through it. Thanks for the offer tho.” Chris went to sleep. 

SeungCheol put the covers on careful to not remove the Vaseline.

“I’m learning to move on too-“ He got interrupted by a familiar voice from entrance.

“Hyung!” Dino called out.

Seungcheol about to respond, but the door opened to a confused Dino.

“Dino, You were suppose to call me first.” SeungCheol waved his gloved hand.

Dino eyes widen at the whole room. “Hyung, are you scamming him? He knows you’re not a real doctor,”

“I expect Chris to know by now.” SeungCheol replied.

Dino walked in with a laugh. “Cris? Another Foreigner?!”

SeungCheol put his hand to a stop sign. “He has the cold Dino.”

Dino gasped. He rushed out of the room.

SeungCheol sighed. “The brat got that from me.” He blinks at his hand getting poked. 

He looked at Chris who started to point at the window to close but he didn’t move the hand was shaking too much. He lift the covers to revealed him shivering too much. 

He grumbled under his breath of what he’s even considering, he’s pretty sure no doctor will do this for their patient.

He slowly went into covers feeling gross and suffocated. “I won’t be here long so try to stay warm.”

“Alright, Hyung I found your stash of masks- The heck are you doing now?!’ Dino panicked.

SeungCheol felt it didn’t matter at this point to wear a mask, so he removed it.

“Hyung?” Dino stares with a worried expression.

SeungCheol commanded. “Aish! he’s freezing. Go store and buy something safe for microwave.”

Dino seemed startled. “Sure, um so that’s why-“

“Go! Before I beat you up!” SeungCheol threatened raising his fist.

Dino left.

SeungCheol glanced back at the person he’s awkwardly hugging to keep warmth. He’s a little surprised he didn’t get kicked out yet and he’s still in this stink germ infested bed. He’s gonna wind up like this poor sucker tomorrow.

“Are you warm yet? I’m not the cuddling type.” SeungCheol spoke but it seems Chris is falling asleep.

“Aigoo, at least one of us won’t remember this.” SeungCheol complained. He sighed as Chris started to snore and stopped shaking.

“I can’t explain this weird day to my therapist, that lady will just assume unnecessary drama. I’ll just tell her ‘I dunno.’ It works on my parents beautifully.” He continued. “Well, I guess I’ll hang out on your couch now, you owe me. I’m gonna ask for so much from you when I get sick, you’ll be so annoyed.”

He maneuvered him off and gets out of the bed to free his nostrils of the stench. I don’t have a soft spot for foreigners! I’m just a rookie wannabe doctor. SeungCheol tries to convince himself.

Thirty minutes later his brother came back. 

“Hyung, are you gonna take a shower? It might not be too late to catch it.”

“It’s too late Dino, can you set it up for him? I’m exhausted.” SeungCheol said as he’s resting on couch.

Dino went to kitchen.

SeungCheol laid down resting his eyes.


	7. Slip back into old habits, got scolded.

SeungCheol mistake was agreeing to going to a college party. His mind was all over the place between studies and his previous connection. He wasn’t in the right mindset.

So now he got caught staring at Chris talking to his friend Felix and being scolded all over again.

“Do you have a problem with my friends? Yer little brother told me about the cuddling. It’s fine since I was freezing and you were acting doctor that day.” Chris continued looking upset. “Cool off and go home, yer drunk.”

SeungCheol froze in realization. I’m acting like my old self again!

“He also told me, yer connection recently wanted the tattoo removed. I’m not a replacement, don’t forget that on yer way out.” Chris gave a disgust look before going back to his friends.

SeungCheol quickly grabbed his coat and left.

—————————————————————————————————-

Once, SeungCheol got home he started throwing stuff, punched the hole in the wall and knelt down on the floor. He’s always been labeled as an angry drunk.

I can’t have any friends! I can’t trust myself not to make a big fool of myself. 

The next morning he went to see his therapist. He spilled out his guts about everything that happened.

Her first response. “You didn’t take your medicine ever since this new friend came into the picture, your putting all your expectations on him.”

“I don’t trust myself since I’ve been alone too long.”

“Do you have self control?” His therapist asked with tilts head.

“Yes, I’m not a creep or stalker.”

“Then get a pet.” His therapist recommended.

SeungCheol laughed in distress. “That’s your answer? How do I socialize with anybody?”

“I’m not finished, it’s not healthy to interact with only one person. Join the social circle as I’ve mentioned in past and try avoiding Chris for awhile, set boundaries or it’ll get messy lawsuit.”

SeungCheol nods.

“When your not busy, give one of your family member’s a call or a simple text. Okay, this is not the end. All my patients went back to their old habits before, but we can start over and get you on right track.” Therapist smiled reassuring.

SeungCheol felt tears coming out of his eyes.

“I’m your friend too and your not obsessive with me. So, I don’t think your not unsociable.” His therapist lightly joked.


	8. Give me time

“Mate, are you avoiding me? We’re not ankle biters, you can tell me what’s the deal.” Chris said. He laughed at the confused look. “It means kids, we’re not kids.”

“I’m late to my social circle meeting and I’m busy-“

“Yer in therapy?” Chris looked taken back.

“Yes, I’m trying get better so I think we should give each other distance.” SeungCheol said as he takes a step back.

Chris gave an odd look. “If that’s what you need, mate. I’ll support-“

“I rather you not. I need time to myself.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Get well.” Chris waved before passing by him.  
——————————————————————————————-

The next day, 

SeungCheol tried socializing in korean to another student until someone rested on his back.

He blinks profusely as his Australian friend spoke.

“G’day, I haven’t slept today.”

“You can’t rest on people’s backs without their permission.” Seungcheol shrugged him off.

“Say’s the guy who cuddled with me, we’re even.” Chris pointed out.

The guy quickly left feeling awkward by the out of context conversation.

SeungCheol rubbed the bridge of his nose. “When I said i need time to myself, I didn’t mean one day.”

“I actually rested on another poor bloke by mistake earlier, thinking it was you.”

SeungCheol covered his laughter with his fist. He gets up to leave but Chris tugged onto his sleeve.

“How long yer gonna give me the cold shoulder? I don’t think she’s a good therapist telling you to avoid yer friends this long.”

“I’m not avoiding my friends, but you scared off one of them.” SeungCheol spoke unimpressed.

“I see.” Chris muttered he let’s go.  
—————————————————————————————————-  
Out of nowhere SeungCheol decided to copy him out of having a little fun. 

While he spotted Chris speaking to Felix in the hallway. He stood too close to his back trying to rest on it bit, but Chris moved to the other side without knowing. He almost fell making the three of them laugh.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to copy you.” SeungCheol replied.

“You can’t do that, we’re already even. I thought you were listening to yer therapist?” Chris asked.

“You’ve been making it difficult for me to.”

Felix coughed awkwardly. “Later Chris.” He left.

Chris frowned. “My mate got scared off.”

“Now we’re even.” SeungCheol smirked playfully.  
—————————————————————————————————

The first time SeungCheol went to his favorite cafe to see Joshua, he actually noticed Chris barging in.

SeungCheol complained as Chris took a seat. “I have my set of routine and your the first one who ruined it.”

Chris started eating his bagel without remorse.

SeungCheol crossed his arms.

“SeungCheol?”

SeungCheol blinks at Joshua coming to sit down but not before poked the. Side of Chris’s neck causing him to fall asleep. He caught him with a worried expression. “I know your able to do that, but why you never done that to me many times when I was a jerk?”

“My parents said I’m not allowed to until I’m an adult or in danger.” Joshua replied. He continued with a smile. “You two are connected yet?”

“No.”

“You do want to be tho, I have a better sense at these human feelings.”

“I don’t want it to end up another misunderstanding..”

Joshua rolled his eyes. “I doubt that, he’s an adult able to make his own decisions .”  
—————————————————————————————————

SeungCheol dropped off Chris at his house, he didn’t want him to freak out, so he slept on the floor until he wakes up to explain.

“Mate, you can sleep here.” Chris offered.

SeungCheol stood up gave a wince.

“I have my side of the wall and you have your own side. Nothing weird. I prefer ladies.” Chris shook his hands.

SeungCheol went under the covers keeping a distance, before Chris decided to tickle his side for a split second which earned an arm lock bringing him close.

They both started to laugh.

“So, this what it was like when I was sick.” Chris nods.

“What, me threatening you to get well or I’ll kill youl?!” SeungCheol chuckled a joke.

“Do you want a connection?”

“Yes.” SeungCheol immediately responded. He coughed letting him go. “Maybe direct this conversation onto the couch, this is starting to get weird.

Chris giggled. “I know!”  
——————————-

They both sat on the couch awkwardly for a few minutes, both feeling more serious on this topic than earlier.

SeungCheol the first one to speak. “Um, maybe we should give it more time. We both just lost our previous connections recently. This might not be a genuine one.”

“Jousha told me you haven’t thought about him for the long time, I haven’t thought about Minho either. I feel comfortable around you.”

“Maybe too comfy.” SeungCheol joked looking away.

“Do you imagine someone else right now?”

“No, but it just feels like yesterday since we met.” SeungCheol looks back at him.

“It actually been two weeks.”

“That still too soon.” SeungCheol replies softly.

“What’s good for you, a year?”

“A month.”

Chris sniggered. “Wow.”

“Maybe two months actually. I don’t want to repeat the same mistake.” SeungCheol mutters.

“Alright, whatever time you need. If we both find other closer friends, we’ll be adults about it, right?” Chris asked to make sure he wouldn’t go back to his old roots.

SeungCheol nodded in agreement.


	9. You are my friend.

They both watched a movie on couch with throw blanket over them and empty popcorn bowl on side. Chris rested his head on SeungCheol’s shoulder.

Chris started to feel uncomfortable, so he took a pillow and put it on his lap. 

SeungCheol blinks down at Chris turned his head to watch the movie. He hesitates to comb his wavy blond hair. He so use to black hairdos, it looks so odd to see a bright color up close.

He refrains. We’re not connected, I shouldn’t be in this position.

He tries to get up but the head on pillow is too heavy so he stayed, decided to comb his hair until he complains. To his surprise no complaints yet. 

He wonders why they feel so close to each other in such a short amount of time for all this cuddling. Unless he has the tattoo on an area he’s not aware of, all this time. But, that couldn’t be true his parent’s would’ve noticed something on their baby.

But where? If it’s from birth, he couldn’t read their mind until they head butted gently. Could’ve been a small unnoticeable one? Wouldn’t an X-ray picked it up?

He lifts his knees higher to elevate Chris’s head before resting the side of his head next to his.

“Think we’re missing the movie. Are you alright Mate.” Chris asked.

SeungCheol speaks as his eyes were on the couch cushion. “I have a school reunion coming up, do you want to be my plus one? Felix can come too.” He sits straight up, to grab the remote and pressed pause on their movie.

“I suppose so, ya really need me to come to yer high school reunion? Getting into medical school will make them pale already, ya know.” Chris sits up as well going to the corner of the couch to face him.

“I just didn’t want to be labeled as the ‘loner.’.” SeungCheol replied.

Chan sniggered. “So yer gonna lie to everyone that we’re connected? No.” He broke free the blankets and got up.

“I’m not going to lie-“

Chan rolled his eyes. “I’m just there as an object to tell people you arent alone? Go find some poor bloke, better yet fork up money to them.”

SeungCheol gets up. “Friends help each other out. I took care of you when you were sick!” He stood back as Chris moved forward.

“And I comfort you when Joshua-“ Chris got interrupted by a slap to face.

SeungCheol gasped as he lowered his hand.

Chris gritted his teeth feeling his cheek, before grabbing the blanket and leaving.

“If I can’t say his name, then you haven’t forgotten about him. I would’ve been a sucker agreeing to the connection.” Chris mutter folding the blanket at the doorway.

“I’m so sorry for hitting you!”

Chris turned to him with a pitiful look. He sniggered SeungCheol bends down to the floor.

“I will forget about him, it’s just too recent.” He gets up. “Please, hit me back.”

“No, I’m done with only being here only to get yer mind off the subject. That’s not a solid friendship I want from anybody.” He sighed as Seungcheol tries to reason. He had enough.

“Whatever I say you won’t believe me-“ He watches him slam the door on his face.

Maybe, he’s right.  
—————————————————————————————————-


	10. A trip to the hospital

What if I’m already connected? Where could I look my parents haven’t noticed? 

SeungCheol didn’t bother removing his clothes in the bathroom since he was born naked into the world so his parents and doctors would be the first to know.

He started to check hard to look places, like under his nails. A hair follicles but nothing looked unusual. He sighed decided to make an appointment to the hospital.  
————————————————————————————————-

“We ran x rays and found nothing. But, we looked through your files and this what we think is the cause of your mood swings.”

SeungCheol quickly looked through the papers skimming through them.

“You got a liver transplant when you were three, that may not be big deal back then but recent studies found seventy percent of people took the deceased’s soulmate.”

SeungCheol almost dropped the document in mixture of shock and joy. “I have a soulmate.”

“We don’t have records of who that person is connected with and your welcome to have surgery to remove it.”

“No, I want to keep it.”

“Very well, your welcome to come back in if you change your mind.” Doctor closed his own folder and shooked his hands.

SeungCheol shook back. “Thank you doctor.”

“It won’t look fashionable or noticeable since the tattoo faded on her skin. It won’t appear to the human eye or these x rays, but it;’s a strong possibility it’s hidden in your liver.”

SeungCheol started to cry while grinning.  
—————————————————————————————————


End file.
